


Mandalorian Rest Stop

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Children, Din gets hurt, Din interacts with kids, Hurt, Jedi, Mandalorian Culture, Master Luke - Freeform, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Using The Force, luke's jedi academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Din interacts with the Jedi children while visiting Grogu at Luke's Academy.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176
Collections: Fics_to_make_me_smile





	Mandalorian Rest Stop

Din’s ship sat just beyond the lush green gardens of Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy. At the hottest part of the day, all the students were inside the domed building working on their mystic arts or whatever. Din bent under the wing of his ship, trying to get at the stubborn panel in need of realignment.

“Dank Farrec,” Din cursed the rivet that refused to budge.

“Dank Farrec,” a small squeaky voice answered. Din straightened up so fast he slammed his helmet on the panel above him. He spun around. A small sticky child stared back at him.

“Dank Farrec,” the child repeated. “What does that mean?”

“Nothing,” Din said quickly. “It’s a bad word. Don’t say it.”

“Dank Farrec,” the child giggled.

“Where is your handler?” Din looked around. The Jedi Academy didn’t keep as close eye on its youngsters as Din’s Covert had, but he was pretty sure all the kids were supposed to be training. Hence why Din was fighting with rusty rivets on his ship instead of spending time with Grogu.

The child plopped down in the dirt and started playing with a leaf like they had no intention of moving any time soon. 

Din crouched next to them. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere?”

The kid did not answer. They had dirt smeared over their rosy cheeks and something blue staining their hands. Din made no assumption about age, considering his own child had been alive longer than him. But if he had to guess, he supposed the little one was four or five. 

“If I pick you up, will you scream?” Din asked.

The child responded by lifting their arms and making grabby hands. 

Din scooped the child into his arms. They immediately stuck their dirty fingers to his chest plate, leaving blue smears behind. The child laughed at their own reflection in the armour.

Din heaved a sigh. “Okay, let’s give you back to the Jedi now.”

“I’m a Jedi,” the child informed Din.

“I’m a Mandalorian,” he answered. 

The child nodded, completely sombre. 

Din walked into the main learning building of the Jedi Academy. In the common room, Luke had a group of children practicing levitating blocks of wood.

“This one is yours,” Din dropped the child at Luke’s feet. They reached back for Din with sticky, grabby hands.

“There you are, Lana,” Luke smiled. “Did you have fun with the nice Mandalorian?”

Lana looked up into Luke’s face. “Dank Farrec!”

Luke’s expression turned brittle. Din buried his head in his hands. 

“I didn’t do it,” Din said into the dark of his gloves. He lifted his head. 

Luke bent to speak to Lana. “That’s not a nice phrase, honey. Let’s try something more polite, okay?”

Lana nodded, all sweetness and sugar again. 

Din turned to leave. Something whizzed past his face and struck the back of his helmet. Din stumbled, caught off balance. He whipped around, hand on his blaster. 

The wooden blocks the kids were lifting dropped, except for the one still circling Din’s head.

All of the kids laughed while a single boy’s eyes widened in fear. The block hit the ground. “I’m sorry,” he stammered. Din remembered his name was Holden.

Luke glanced between Din and Holden. 

Din let out a shaky breath. “It’s alright. Don’t do it again.”

Holden nodded so hard Din thought he might hurt himself. Din waved good-bye to Luke and went back to fixing his ship.

Luke invited Din to join Grogu and the other students for an evening meal around a campfire on the lawn. Din declined, until Luke informed him Grogu was throwing a tantrum at not having his father’s attendance.

Din lifted his head to the stars and wondered what he’d done to deserve this. Actually, no, he deserved a lot worse for his actions. He could sit through a meal with some kids.

Din took it back after five minutes around the campfire. He’d rather face a mudhorn again than spend mealtimes around children. They shrieked and screamed every time the fire crackled. They held their cooking sticks over the fire and dropped more into the flames than they managed to eat. Lana somehow got condiments in her hair.

Din picked up Grogu. “Don’t be friends with her, okay? You already have too many bad habits.”

Grogu blinked at him and made bubbles. Prime example.

Din settled Grogu on his lap with a plate of some kind of sausage. He passed bite sized chunks of meat to his kid. 

Luke came out of the dark and sat next to Din. “Not so bad, is it?”

Din made a non-committed grunt. 

Holden, one of the older students, came bouncing over to Luke. “Will you tell us a campfire story?” 

Luke laughed. “You’ve already heard all my stories.”

“Tell us about the Death Star,” a dark-haired kid named Ryan piped up. The other children shouted their dissent or agreement in equal measure. 

“What about the Mandalorian?” A voice rose about the rest. “Tell us a story Mando!”

Din stiffened. The kids all quieted, settling to watch him with rapt hope. Even Luke turned to him with expectation.

Din shuffled Grogu in his lap. “I don’t know any campfire stories.”

“You must know some stories,” Luke suggested. “A Mandalorian story?”

“Only the story of the Mythosaur,” Din said. The kids waited in a hush. Din sighed. In a stilted tone he told them the myth of how the first Mandalorians tamed the great creatures and used them to defeat their enemies. He arrived at the end of the tale to complete silence. Din flushed under his helmet. 

“I’m not much of a storyteller,” he admitted. 

“Tell us another!” Ryan demanded. He waved a cup of blue bantha milk and spilled half of it on the ground. “Tell us a bounty hunting story.”

Din looked to Luke for permission. The Jedi smiled his encouragement. 

Din racked his brains. “One time,” he started. “I hunted a man to the edges of the Great Green Swamp.” Din let the tale unfold off his tongue. He outlined the perilous trek through the treacherous marshes, the harrowing escapes from the various wild beasts, and the shootout once Din finally found his man.

He paused there. Din realised telling the children that he’d killed the man probably was not a good idea. The kids all stared at Din. They looked ready to leap out of their seats. 

“What happened to him?” Lana’s huge eyes bored into Din’s visor. 

Din closed his mouth and swallowed hard. “He lived a very happy life,” Din squeaked. “He did not fall into any swamp pits or drown at all.”

“Right,” Luke clapped his hands together. “Dessert and then bed.”

Din took Grogu back to the ship for the night. In the quiet of their berth, Din removed his helmet. “No more campfires, okay?”

Grogu only snuggled into Din’s neck and let out a snore. Din decided that was a yes.

Din woke to a scuffling noise. His eyes snapped open. Grogu sat up on Dins’ chest, making cooing noises at the door. Din turned his head. The sounds got closer. He reached for his helmet. 

The door whooshed open. Din slammed the helmet over his face. 

Three tiny faces screamed. Grogu screamed back. 

Din jumped out of bed. The kids scrambled backwards. He recognised Holden, Ryan, and the newest student, Trystan. 

“Sorry! We didn’t mean to-,” Holden started.

“Is this where Grogu sleeps?” Ryan demanded. Trystan cowered behind Holden’s back.

Din stared at the intruders. He was very aware he was wearing only his flight suit and all his armour and weapons sat stacked across the room. His feet were bare.

“What are you doing here?” He finally managed to ask.

Ryan screwed up his face. “Do you sleep wearing that?” He pointed at Din’s helmet.

“I asked you a question,” Din snapped.

Ryan had enough wherewithal to drop his gaze. He scuffed a boot on the floor. “We wanted to see Grogu.”

Grogu babbled from the bed at the sound of his name. Din put one hand on his tiny head without looking away from the boys. 

“How did you get on the ship? I locked the doors.”

Holden and Ryan exchanged a look. “We used the Force.”

Din’s brain became a screen of static. He really hated the Force some days. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” he said. 

The boys nodded. “I’m sorry,” Holden said again. 

Din sighed. “Does Luke- Master Skywalker know you’re here?”

All three boys shook their heads and wouldn’t look at Din.

“Go tell him what you’ve been up to,” Din pointed towards the ship’s ramp. The boys scampered away.

Din closed the door behind them. 

Grogu whined. Din looked down at him. “What are the chances there’s such a thing as Force proof locks?”

Luke planned an expedition to the top of a mountain as a Jedi exercise. Din approved wholeheartedly that most of the kids had too much energy and needed to run it out. He wished Luke luck.

Luke pressed his lips together. “I was asking if you would come with us. I would appreciate having someone with survival skills around in case we run into trouble.”

Din sighed in the privacy of his helmet. “I am not carrying anyone up a mountain. Least of all you,” he said.

Luke grinned. “Did I ever tell you about my Master Yoda?”

They made it to the top of the mountain with only mild complaining from the Jedi students. For this exercise Luke decided only to bring his oldest students. Tami, Holden, and Jameson trekked after their Master with Din bringing up the rear. 

Tami tended to bolt off the path after whatever caught her eye. Jameson was easy to keep track of because of his bright red hair. Holden stayed as far as he could get from Din for the entire trip.

When they reached the peak, Luke decided they all needed to meditate. Each kid went off a little way and chose a spot to sit quietly. Din did a quick perimeter check to stave off the boredom. He came back through the trees and noticed Jameson had chosen to sit at the very edge of the mountain’s sheer drop. 

“We’re getting awfully close to the edge here,” Din said as he came up behind Jameson. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jameson answered. The panorama of purple mountains and green forests spread below them. 

A rumbled echoed up from the ground. Jameson snapped wide eyes to Din.

The ground buckled under Din’s boots. Din had a split second to act. He snatched up the kid and tossed him hard. Jameson hit solid ground just as the edge of the cliff gave. 

Din fell. He tumbled end over end.

He activated his grappling line. The grapple caught on the cliffside. The jolt at the end of the rope nearly pulled Din’s arm from its socket. Din swung hard back towards the rockface. Din slammed into the rock. Something in his shoulder popped. Din couldn’t bite back the shout of pain. Lightning raced from his shoulder to his fingertips. Din ground his teeth past the nauseating pain. He hung suspended by his ruined arm over the thirty-foot drop. Din forced himself to take several deep breaths.

Din reached for the cliffside with his good arm. Every little movement sent another shock of agony through his shoulder. Din managed to cling to the rockface. He scrambled and found a footing. The sheer relief of taking the pressure off his shoulder almost made Din sob. 

He looked up. The crumbled edge of the cliff seemed miles away. How on earth he was going to climb up there with only one arm, Din didn’t know.

A sound caught in Din’s ears. He looked down. Luke scrambled at the bottom of the cliff. Din wondered how he got down there so fast without breaking his neck. 

Luke waved his arms and shouted. Din couldn’t understand him. 

Luke closed his eyes and lifted his hands. Something pulled at Din’s grip on the cliffside. Din panicked and clutched harder. The energy tugged at him gently. 

“Don’t!” Din shouted. 

Luke either didn’t hear him or ignored him. The Force pried Din from the cliffside. Din flailed in midair. He felt cradled in something firm as beskar, but so obviously insubstantial as a cloud. Din’s heart skipped at the sight of nothing but air between himself and the ground so far below. Slowly, Din descended down to Luke’s level. Luke released Din gently on his feet. Din swayed and almost collapsed. 

Luke grabbed Din by his shoulders. Din groaned. 

“You’re hurt,” Luke’s eyes widened. “I can help.”

“Don’t,” Din tried to push him away. “I can take care of it-.”

Luke unbuckled Din’s pauldron unfairly fast. Luke eased the shoulder armour off with surprising gentleness. He braced his hands over the dislocated joint. 

Din reminded himself to breath.

Luke wrenched the shoulder back into the socket. Din swallowed his shout. The moment the pain passed, relief flooded Din’s veins. The awful strain in his muscles relaxed. 

“Thank you,” Din said.

“You saved Jameson’s life,” Luke said quietly. 

“You would have done the same,” Din answered. 

Luke laughed. “I’d be a bloody streak on the cliffside if I’d tried that.” He surveyed Din with his earnest blue eyes. “The Force moves around you, Din Djarin.”

Luke insisted Din join the students for dessert after dinner that night. Din arrived in the mess hall holding his injured arm in a sling. Grogu didn’t like it. Din’s heart twisted at the sight of his son trying to wiggle out of Luke’s grasp to heal Din. 

Din reached over and pinched Grogu’s ear. “Eat your cake. I’m okay, ad’ika.”

“What does that mean?” Lana’s tiny face popped up next to Din’s knee. “Ad’ika. What does it mean?”

“It’s Mando’a for son or daughter,” Din explained. 

Lana huffed in disappointment. Cleary she’d hoped for more swear words. She stomped away.

Luke’s eyes danced in the light from the lamps. “You’re very good with kids, Din.”

“Am not,” Din answered. He pointed to his son dribbling cake frosting on Luke’s cloak. “This one doesn’t listen to anything I say.”

Something crashed into Din’s back. Din twisted, wrenching his shoulder painfully. Stick thin arms wrapped around Din’s chest from behind. Jameson’s teary face came into focus leaning on Din’s armour.

“I’m so glad you’re not dead,” Jameson hiccupped. “When you went over the edge, I thought you died.”

Din carefully reached around to pat Jameson on his bright red hair. “I’m alright. So are you.”

Jameson nodded. He extricated himself and wiped his running nose on his sleeve. 

Din didn’t know what else to say. “Do you want some cake?” 

He held out the slice Luke had politely put in front of him even knowing he wouldn’t eat it. 

Jameson shook his head. He sniffed and then waved and rejoined the group of boys playing a game at the other table. 

Din looked over at Luke to ask what on earth had just happened. 

Luke gave him a smirk. “The kids like you.”

“I saved his life, he better like me,” Din grumbled half-hearted.

“You’ve become like a weird uncle to half these kids.”

Din blinked behind his visor. “I’m weird? They have magic mind powers!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognise the line from Legacy Returning, it’s because this grew out of that fic. You don’t have to read Legacy Returning at all, but I consider the two fics linked.   
> I just really wanted to see Din interacting with tiny Jedi padawans.


End file.
